


If Your (Enemy) Jumps Off A Cliff You Would You Jump Too?

by foxxbird



Category: Original Work
Genre: Badass, Enemies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, I totally got inspo from tiktok povs, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Other, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot, as she knew he would, enemies to lovers but they actually hate eachother, he begrudgingly jumps after her, hehe I love this scenario too much, lives in my head rent free, that trend where someone escapes by falling backward off a rooftop? mm yes plz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxxbird/pseuds/foxxbird
Summary: {ONESHOT}Hate is a strong word, but one they use confidently in reference to each other.Enemies. That's what they are. Loathing, fiery, hell-bent enemies, through and through....and that's why she falls off the rooftop with a smile.*you know that trend where someone's cornered on a rooftop and escape by falling backwards over the edge? Hell. Yes.*
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	If Your (Enemy) Jumps Off A Cliff You Would You Jump Too?

My feet skid against the rooftop as I wave my arms to keep myself from flying over the edge.   
I blink down at the crashing waves beneath me, cursing under my breath. It’s official, the world hates me. 

I whip around, my hair flying into my face, and my baby browns meet a pair of angry blues like oil and water.   
We stand there, staring so angrily at each other you’d think one of us would combust any second now. The wind whistles madly as if shouting at us to do something, making my hair and his jacket jerk in tandem. 

It does nothing to make either of us move. 

“I don’t trust you,” 

My voice pierces easily through the wailing wind, careful and slow. The tension doesn’t break, and it certainly doesn’t lessen. It festers in the air, thick and stuffy, as we glare at one another. The only sound comes from the crashing waves far beneath me, barely a foot of rooftop between me and a dizzying fall off the cliff.   
My words hang in the space between us.

He doesn't jump to tackle me or slap a pair of handcuffs onto my wrists. No, he simply stands a generous distance away, obviously thinking the chase to be over. And why wouldn’t it be? He’s got me perfectly cornered. 

I almost wish that were true. It would certainly make things a lot easier. 

“Of course you don’t, why would you.”  
He speaks after a long moment, saying it as a statement and not like a question. I answer it anyway. “Because it seems like an important factor.”  
“An important factor for wha--”

I don’t let him finish his sentence, because fuck him.

With a glare so full of malice it could curdle a carton of milk, I strike up a rather rude finger on each hand and lean. Not forward. No, why would I ever do a thing like that?   
I lean, full eye contact, fingers in the air, and fall.

Backwards.

Over the side of the rooftop. 

His face, staring at me with a matching look of intense, narrowed, loathing hate, disappears over the edge. The bastard didn’t even have the decency to look surprised.

And I fall, as one does when she makes the consecutive decision to fall off a building.

Oh, I should probably dive into the water instead of back-flopping, huh? Ugh, I never get to have any fun.

**Author's Note:**

> "fuck this bitch" he mutters before swan diving after her. 
> 
> hmm, a girl can dream :,)
> 
> love you guys, take care!! <3


End file.
